People often adapt their behavior to a particular social context. For example, context and context cues are learned over time and can serve as a frame of reference for human interactions when a person arrives in a new, and possibly unfamiliar, setting. In contrast, computing devices are often limited to performing a set of predefined tasks regardless of the context of the environment in which they are operating. Furthermore, because existing computing devices are typically unaware of the context of their operating environments, reconfiguring such a computing device after being placed in or moved to a different environment having a different context may involve significant manual intervention.